Cotton Candy Storm Clouds
by thepuppydog26
Summary: Fanfic based mostly on Yumi and Hideki.


Sunshine, lollipops, and big puffy clouds. That was what all the world was for me. Until _they_ came waltzing in... 

"Morning Hideki!"

Hideki, the perfect picture of the horny college boy. But he wasn't in college. His hair was greasy, his pants were too loose and his overall appearance screamed loser. But I loved him. I don't know if I was in love with him, but I did love him. I don't think he even had the capacity to understand the way I felt about him.

"Uh...morning Yumi."

He sounded distracted. He always sounded distracted these days. I used to be able to have his undivided attention, but those days are over. He became one of them.

Forcing myself in his path, I asked him everything I possibly could.

"What are you doing after classes?" "Nothing."  
"Want me to come along?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Right. Well, maybe we could do something later!"  
"I need to get going or I'm going to be late, Yumi.."  
"But--"  
"Look, I'll be seeing Minoru after, now will you let me go!"

I sighed and just let him go. He'll be back later and maybe he'll have cooled off. The thing is, I know that he knows that I know that he knows how much I hate it when he speaks about Minoru. And he knows.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Why does the sun just stay there? Doesn't it ever get bored of the same life, seeing the same planets over and over again?_ Thinking to myself, laying in the park on a Monday morning. Yeah, I probably should have been in school, but I'd been keeping up with my studies. I was ahead of everyone else. Everyone said it was only because the male teachers wanted to bang me, and the female ones wanted to look like me. What do they know, they're just a bunch of asses. Does anyone ever think about what I want to be? About how I'd like to be in my life? No, I bet they don't. It's not my fault I'm voluptuous and sociable! It's not my fault that I like to believe everything's good in the world! It's not my fault we're all doomed! In any case, I've been laying here for about an hour. My back must be getting green and damp.

As I walk down the road, I see everyone in love. Some with real people, some with persocoms. Scratch that, most with persocoms. Are they really in love? I bet not. Still, it would be nice to have someone there...someone who doesn't spend all their free time looking at filthy magazines instead of with you...

I wish Hideki could be that someone. I try to deny it as much as I can, but there's no use. I wish these feelings would go away, every time I try to get involved with someone, it turns out they didn't like me at all. Hideki would never love me. Maybe I should try to get Minoru to make me a persocom in Hideki's likeness. But how could I! He made the one who hurt me, who hurt all of us. The one dad "loved". The one that took the place of my mother. The day she left, I knew I would hate Minoru forever.

I heard the honk of a horn. Whoops, back to real life! I had just walked into the middle of the road. Running back to security and the sidewalk, I checked my watch. It was almost noon! Hideki would be out of class soon, and I would get my long awaited opportunity to talk to him.

"Hideki!"  
"Yumi...!"

I laughed. It was always so funny when he pretended to have the same zeal for life that I did.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Hideki was silent for a while. I was afraid he was still upset with me. Maybe he just didn't know what he wanted to do. Maybe he did know what he wanted to do, and it was anything without me. Maybe he still wanted to see Minoru. I was afraid that if he didn't reply soon, I would screw up and say something stupid. I can never stop talking when I'm nervous.

"...Are you going to go back to the dorm and look at porn all day?"

Oh shit. That was the wrong thing to say. Hideki walked faster, and I walked even faster to keep up. It's funny, but he has this cuteness about him when he's pissed. I giggle at my own thoughts, and he gives up on trying to escape me.

"Alright, what's so funny?"

I keep giggling, starting to go into a fit. He could probably scratch his head all day long and not be able to figure this out. Soon, his upset exterior softens and he joins me in a giggle fit. Any stranger looking must have thought we were a couple...Or a boy and his persocom. In any case, I liked it. Maybe I'd just let the strangers keep thinking that.

While in my pleasant thoughts, I realised that we were walking in circles. We weren't going anywhere, and Hideki wasn't in any rush to get home. Maybe he liked the way the strangers thought too...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**AN**: First chapter of my first fic, I hope you liked, please review and feel free to tell me how I could improve!  
Also, does anyone know why the editor won't let you do repeated dashes or stars? or question marks and exclamation points consecutively?


End file.
